Blood of Kal-El - part one
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: It's been a while since I've written anything so be nice.


Fire bled from the city shadowing the sky with smoke with the echoes of screaming people running from the rampaging force shaking the ground with its clawed knuckles. Conner could barely move. His lip bled with a bruised swollen eye beneath the shadow of the monster. Fire blazed of torn tanks waving its pale white hair through its crystal stone-like spikes growing from its shoulders.

The creature grabbed Conner by throat lifting him from the smashed ground peeking back its lipless tusked mouth. Conner was helpless his black shirt torn with blood stains only glimpsing the red eyes staring back at him. "Die." The creature arched back his fist.

"Doomsday!" The monster's eyes shifted to the flowing cape hovering above the road. The creature growled lowering his grip over Conner. Surrounded by the scared buildings Clarke narrowed his eyes at the monster with his heart racing at Conner's body. "Let him go, Doom! It's me you want not him!" Clarke yelled. The monster dropped Conner at his feet.

"Superman. You're lucky I haven't killed him yet," Doom growled stepping out from the blaze, "Because killing you will be as sweet as killing the _others_." The ground shook beneath his feet. Clarke's fist clinched readying his legs.

"I've beaten you before, Doom."

"Then show me what you've got!"

The monster lifted the ground with every step shattering the windows. Clarke charged from the ground firing himself with fists out forward. The monster charged smashing away the cars arching back his arm. Clarke narrowed his eyes clinching back his fist the wind blew away the dust from the ground blowing away the leaves. Within an instant heartbeat his fist met claw. Windows shattered from the blast lifting the trees from their roots. The people hid from the behind their cars peering out at the sky.

Clarke smashed through the first building he met his back met the concrete wall. Doom charged through pounding him through the floor. Superman swung punching the monster suddenly his fist was grabbed and kicked out through the wall. Clarke back flipped landing safely on his feet as the rubble rained down above him. Doom punched him into the ground from behind Clarke swung beneath him ducking from Doom's claws punching him in the stomach smashing against the truck leaping his fist brought the beast to its knees. Kicking him in the jaw Clarke went in again.

Doom's eyes glowed red turning he punched Superman in the chest grabbing him by the throat he smashed him into the road. Doom kicked him sending him against car his mouth drooled with an almost lust and excitement. Clarke shook off from the ground his entire body shook from the monster's blows. Doom charged into him dragging him into the pavement with fists in the air, Superman quickly rolled charging back punching the creature ducking from a second swing Clarke swung a clean uppercut kicking him sending him into the building side.

Breathing and covered in sweat and dirt Clarke could still feel Doomsday's blows. Suddenly he coughed only to find a small stain of red within his palm. The ground exploded from his feet. Doom smashed him into the ground grabbing his cape he threw him far against the side of the skyscraper leaping into the air after him. People inside watched awe stricken and terrified. Superman could only focus on the beast this mere threat was danger to all and could only focus on it alone. He dodged the punched knee kicking the beast he grabbed him by the waist hurling himself over with his eyes to firing himself in the air, Doom roared struggling trying to claw its way out from superman's hold his eyes met the pavement ground.

Smoke spewed from the crater with sirens ringing. Clarke crawled from beneath bleeding from his cheek. Suddenly his face met the ground, "Is that the best you got?" Doom grinned holding him by the cape swinging him against the pipes he threw him from the crater smashing into the bus. The monster charged roaring with bloodstained claws the ground shook with every step. Suddenly Superman stabbed his fingers into the metal lifting it above him head, Doom became awe struck and Clarke threw at top of him. Again he swung the bus smashing Doomsday into the sky. Baring his teeth he threw down the bus sending the monster into the ground. Doom awoke with a bus smashed into his whole body. Again and again Clarke smashed the steel club into the ground crushing it with every blow until it was nothing but a crush cube.

Superman breathed deeply until his eyes met at the destruction around him. Ambulance and police drove under him, smoke bled from skyscrapers with clawed mark scarred into their sides. Doom leaped from crater punching superman into the ground, quickly he recovered but missed his chance Doom kicked him into the wall and his fist met his face.

"Conner! Conner!" A girl's voice was heard but he could barely open his eye only glimpsing her green skin and orange red hair. "Conner, can you hear me?" she held him in her arms.

"Is he going to be okay?" Aqualad stood next to her tending the fires.

"I don't know, Kald. I can feel a pulse but…" Her eyes looked up at the fires above her head, "How can one monster do all this?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Just help Conner and the civilians." Kald suddenly felt the vibrations beneath his feet. "His not gonna last much longer. Superman! Can you hear me?" Switching on his comms.

The monster smashed through glass missing superman lifting the car he smashed him against the ground. " _Superman, do you read?"_

"Aqualad?" Doom kicked him before he could respond punching his face into the ground Clarke ground within crater. "Time to finish this!" Doomsday roared grabbing Clarke holding him from his feet. "Now I can finally kill you!"

Then Superman's eyes opened, "Not today." His vision burned into the monster's face scorching into the spikes. He punched Doom in the face with a second in the stomach. Clinching his fist he punched the beast sending it into the building.

"Get Conner out of here! And tend the wounded!"

"We can help you me and Megen are already here…"

"No! You don't stand a chance against this thing. Leave Doomsday to me and get the people to safety." The monster jumped from the rubble charging at Clarke.

"You can't take Doomsday alone, Clarke." Kald clinched his fist.

He blocked Doomsday's attack punching him in the jaw. "Go, Aqualad! That's an order!"

Kald sighed resting his arm with a chest racing with frustration. Megen knew what he was about to do but it risk both themselves within the danger.

"Aqualad?"

"I'm calling reinforcements, get Conner…" Looking over his shoulder.

"Where's Conner?"

He flew in punching Doom again but the creature swung swiping him away grabbing him by the head the monster jumped lifting the cars from the ground. He threw Clarke against a glass skyscraper scrapping away the glass with his face finally throwing him into the road. Clarke breathed but was kicked against the wall held by the throat staring into the blood-red eyes.

"Die," The arm arched back thrusting forward towards Superman's bleeding lips. Suddenly something fired into Doomsday sending smashing into a bus. Clarke shook off the pain gazing up at the torn black t-shirt and bruised elbow. "Conner?"

The monster pushed himself facing his new opponent. "You again? You just can't get enough can you, little boy?" The monster growled. Conner clinched his fist. "Then let's go." Charging from the ground Conner brought the first blow ducking beneath he punched Doom in the jaw leaping over he back flipped kicked the beast from its feat. Screaming he fired into the monster's stomach smashing him into the side.

"Conner! Get out of here now!" Clarke yelled trying to stand, "Not without you." Suddenly Doom swiped Superboy into a car kicking him into the building side. "Conner!" Doom kicked Clarke's stomach holding him by the throat digging crushing his very skin.

"Three two or even you alone, Superman. Could ever hope to defeat me," Smashing him hard against the wall, "I will finally do what I was made to do something even Darkseid or Mongul could ever do. Kill Superman." Growling with such hunger his grip tightened around him. The claws grew from his knuckles aiming into the eyes. A whistle in the wind awoke Clarke coming from a far it was fast heading at Doom's head finally sticking into his jaw. "Huh?" And the Batarang exploded.

Doom roared letting Clarke loose with smoke pouring from his mouth Clarke wiped his eyes meeting his friend's helpful hand. "How many times have I gotten you out of tough situations, Kent?" Batman pulled him to his feet meeting his smile, "Not as much as I have with you, Bruce."

The monster swung his head over his arm as they stood beside Superman. Conner flew from the ground standing by Kald and Megan with the original seven. "You brought everyone?" Conner asked. "That and few others." Kald smiled. Jason with his red hood drove in with Red Arrow armed standing by.

Doomsday clinched his fist growling at the team. "Remember as a team." Diana. The monster roared blowing back their hair and charged.


End file.
